Hashimoto Aina
|image = Hashimoto1116.jpg |imagewidth = 220px |nickname = Hashimon |birthdate = |birthplace = Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan |genre = Japanese Pop |occupation = Singer |active = 2004-present |label = Zetima, NICE GIRL Project! |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Ciao Bella Cinquetti, |bloodtype = B |height = 162cm |zodiac = |blog = http://ameblo.jp/aina-hashimoto |twitter = ttp://twitter.com/#!/aitune84 |group = Ciao Bella Cinquetti |join = August 2, 2006 |mcolor = (2015-) (2009-2015) |days = }} Hashimoto Aina (橋本愛奈) is a Japanese pop singer. She is the sub-leader of Ciao Bella Cinquetti (formerly known as THE Possible), a group under UP-FRONT CREATE, and a former member of Hello Pro Egg. History 2007 On October 13, she graduated from Hello Pro Egg along with the other members of THE Possible. 2013-Present On August 1, 2013, Hashimoto announced on her blog that she was named the sub-leader of THE Possible.http://ameblo.jp/aina-hashimoto/entry-11584423440.html On September 27, 2015, Hashimoto changed her member color from orange to red. Profile *'Name': Hashimoto Aina (橋本愛奈) *'Nickname': Hashimon, Ai, Ainyan (by Mirei) *'Birthdate': *'Birthplace': Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 152 cm *'Western Zodiac': *'Favorite food': Strawberries, rice, shrimp *'Least favorite food': Tomatoes, cucumbers *'Hobbies': Reading manga, sleeping *'Specialty': Making strange faces, Cleaning *'Current boom:' Nail art *'Favorite Colors:' Pink, white, black, light blue, yellow *'Favorite animal': Koala *'Favorite H!P song:' Suna wo kamu you ni… NAMIDA *'H!P member she aims to be like:' Matsuura Aya *'Pets:' 2 dogs, Tiara and Rabu. *'Best Friends:' Korenaga Miki, Ogawa Saki, Hashida Mirei, Kitahara Sayaka, Ohse Kaede, Akiyama Yurika, Morozuka Kanami *'Hobbies:' Dance, piano *'Special Skill:' Dance, piano, fast feet *'Likes:' Badminton, music, scribbling, purikura, tampering with hair *'Dislikes:' Flavorless food, Waking up early *'Animal she compares herself to:' Squirrel. *'Hello! Project Groups': **Hello Pro Egg (2004–2007) **THE Possible (2006–) *'NICE GIRL Project! Groups:' **THE Possible (2007-) **MM Gakuen Gasshoubu (2009-2011) Singles Participated In THE Possible *Young DAYS!! *Hatsukoi no Kakera *Shushoku=GOHAN no Uta *Kaze no Uwasa *HAPPY 15 *Love Message! *Kazoku e no Tegami *Ijiwaru Crazy love *Shiawase no Katachi *Family ~Tabidachi no Asa~ *Yabe~Nabe~ na Atsuryoku Be~na~ (with Oto no Moto (Fujii Takashi & Tsubaki Oniyakko)) *Watashi no Miryoku / LOVE^2 Paradise *Nanja Korya?! *Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! *Otome! Be Ambitious! *Yuuki Super Ball! Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Discography Solo Songs *2012.08.29 Nanja Korya?! (なんじゃこりゃ？！) (THE Possible Cover) *2013.04.10 Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! (全力バンザーイ！My Glory！) (THE Possible Cover) *2013.09.11 Otome! Be Ambitious! (乙女! Be Ambitious!) (THE Possible Cover) Featured Singles *2007.06.13 Natsu no Tropical Musume. (夏のトロピカル娘。), featuring Akiyama Yurika, Hashimoto Aina DVDs *2010.10.02 Girigiri Out! *2011.06.29 Kanzen Out! (完全アウト！) Works Select Concerts *2006.04.01 Tokito Ami Hatsu Live '06 Haru ~The Nakano Sampler~ (時東ぁみ初ライブ '06春 ～ザ・中野サンプラ～) Theater *2005.12.?? 34 Choume no Kiseki (34丁目の奇跡) *2006.08.02 CRY FOR HELP! ~Uchuu Station Chikaku no Baiten ni te~ (CRY FOR HELP!～宇宙ステーション近くの売店にて～) * 2010 Fushigi Yuugi - role as: Miaka Yuuki * 2011 Fushigi Yuugi ~Suzaku Hen - role as: Miaka Yuuki * 2012 Fushigi Yuugi ~Seiryuu Hen - role as: Miaka Yuuki Trivia *She is the shortest member of THE Possible. *"Girigiri Out" was her first solo image DVD release featuring footage taken in Australia. *Participated in the audition for Hello! Project Kids, but failed. Gallery Hashimoto_Aina_2007.png|Hashimoto Aina, 2007 Hashimoto_Aina_146.jpg Hashimoto_Aina_794.jpg External Links *Official Blog *Official Twitter Category:Ciao Bella Cinquetti Category:Blood Type B Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:1992 Births Category:2004 Additions Category:2007 Departures Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:October Births Category:Orange Member Color Category:AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Libra Category:Le:iDIX Records Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Current Sub-leader Category:Members who failed a Hello! Project Kids Audition Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Group Leaders Category:Red Member Color